Happy Birthday, Captain !
by nounette86
Summary: Castle prépare quelques mauvais coups pour l'anniversaire de Gates.


Une toute petite histoire sans prétention aucune que j'ai écrite il y a un moment déjà avant de me lancer dans de vraies fics.

 **Happy Birthday, Captain !**

Ils riaient tous les cinq comme des gamins, amusés par leur propre bêtise. Assis à la grande table du salon de Castle, on aurait pu croire à première vue qu'ils travaillaient encore sur une affaire, chacun installé face à sa feuille blanche, déjà noircie de quelques idées jetées sur le papier. Mais les sourires qui n'avaient pas quitté leurs visages disaient une toute autre histoire. Ce soir, ils préparaient le coup du siècle, une sorte de challenge ultime, qui pourrait se muer, soit en idée de génie, soit en fiasco total. Mais ils avaient décidé de prendre le risque. Castle avait bien évidemment été à l'origine de ce stratagème totalement farfelu. L'idée lui était venue, subitement, comme cela lui arrivait parfois, reflétant toute la fantaisie qui l'habitait. Mais il lui avait fallu des semaines de négociations, d'argumentations, pour convaincre Kate, Lanie et les gars de participer. Avec Esposito, prompt à accepter n'importe quel défi, sa Ferrari avait suffi à emporter son adhésion. Ryan avait rechigné bien davantage, terrifié à l'idée d'enfreindre les règles qu'il s'appliquait chaque jour à respecter avec le plus grand professionnalisme. Au final, avec force persuasion, Castle avait réussi à le convaincre, en s'engageant à jouer les baby-sitters pour Sarah-Grace quatre samedi soirs, quand Kevin et Jenny en auraient envie. Esposito s'était chargé de persuader Lanie de participer. A priori, d'après ses dires, Lanie avait accepté avec une facilité déconcertante. Castle préférait ne pas savoir comment Esposito s'y était pris pour la convaincre.

La plus récalcitrante dans toute cette histoire avait, bien entendu, été sa muse. Quand il lui avait soumis l'idée, à un moment qui lui avait pourtant semblé idéal pour l'amadouer - un soir, au lit, tendrement enlacés, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour – elle avait crié à la pire idée qu'il lui soit venu à l'esprit. Inutile de dire que la tactique du tendre câlin n'avait pas fonctionné, et il s'en était pris plein les oreilles. Le commissariat n'était pas un lieu de divertissement, Castle devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Elle était catégorique, et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son boulot à cause de ses idées délirantes. Elle était sûre que ça allait mal finir, pour l'un ou pour l'autre, ou pour les deux, tous les cinq même. Mais Castle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et semaine après semaine, il était revenu à la charge auprès de sa belle, détaillant son plan dans les moindres détails pour tenter de la séduire. Tenace, elle n'avait accepté de se mouiller dans toute cette histoire qu'au dernier moment, quand il lui avait rappelé le bonheur et l'émotion que lui-même avait ressentis quand elle lui avait organisé cette mise en scène morbide pour son anniversaire. Le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie. Elle lui avait bien fait remarquer que Gates n'était pas lui, et que les délires n'avaient pas l'air d'être au cœur de son mode de vie. Mais il était tellement sûr de lui, qu'elle avait fini par craquer. Ses yeux bleus, et le pouvoir envoûtant qu'ils avaient sur elle, avaient fait le reste …, sans oublier la promesse, aussi, d'accomplir le moindre de ses désirs pendant un mois. Pour tous, cela allait aussi de soi, qu'au cas où toute cette affaire tournait mal, Castle endosserait l'entière responsabilité du désastre.

Ce soir, rassemblés autour d'un bon verre de vin, et d'un dîner chinois, ils avaient passé quatre heures à élaborer leur plan dans les moindres détails. Chacun avait d'abord jeté sur une feuille de papier les idées les plus maléfiques qui lui passaient par la tête. Et puis, ils avaient mutualisé le résultat de ce brainstorming original. Castle avait pu constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des idées tordues. Mis à part Ryan, dont l'imagination se limitait au plus strict minimum, tous l'avaient épaté. Kate et Lanie s'étaient au final révélées les plus perfides. Il s'était réjoui de voir Kate se prendre au jeu ainsi, et faire preuve d'un tel machiavélisme. Avec Lanie, elles étaient redoutables toutes les deux, à croire qu'elles avaient déjà passé de longues heures à fomenter des pièges pour leurs professeurs au lycée. Quant à Esposito, ses idées dépassaient bien souvent la limite du raisonnable. Il fallait lui mettre des barrières, car l'élève dépassant le maître, il aurait été capable d'imaginer faire débarquer un troupeau d'éléphants dans le bureau de Gates. Dans tous les cas, ils avaient passé une soirée mémorable, riant à gorge déployée des idées des uns et des autres, se réjouissant d'être réunis tous les cinq pour élaborer cette journée terrifiante de sadisme. Gentil sadisme. Mais sadisme quand même.

 _Quelques jours plus tard …_

Victoria Gates était arrivée au poste plutôt radieuse. Ce sourire qu'elle affichait en déambulant dans les couloirs du commissariat avait surpris tous ceux qu'elle avait croisés. Oh certes ce n'était pas un large sourire éblouissant, reflétant le bonheur qui irradiait tout son être, mais pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient, c'était un sourire. Ce léger mouvement des lèvres, ces joues à peine creusées d'une ridule heureuse, ces yeux un peu moins sévères que d'habitude. Oui, pour quiconque l'avait croisée ce matin-là, le Capitaine Gates souriait. C'était sa journée. Elle s'était bien gardé d'en parler à quiconque. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il prenne à son équipe l'idée saugrenue de lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire futile, à grand renforts de guirlandes de ballons de baudruche multicolores, d'un gâteau chargé d'une crème pâtissière bleue ou rose écœurante, et d'embrassades et d'accolades à n'en plus finir. Non, elle n'aimait pas les fêtes d'anniversaire insipides, bruyantes et ennuyantes, auxquelles elle avait pu être confrontée par le passé. Ici, au moins, personne ne savait. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était arrivée plus tôt que d'habitude, dans l'espoir de pouvoir écourter sa journée. Ce soir, son mari l'emmènerait dans l'un des plus beaux restaurants de New-York, et ce dîner romantique ferait le bonheur de sa journée d'anniversaire. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait passer le pire anniversaire de sa vie, du moins en apparence.

Tout commença lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau pour aller faire le point avec ses lieutenants sur l'affaire en cours. A priori, tout avait l'air normal. Richard Castle bavassait auprès du bureau de sa muse, comme d'habitude. Elle avait l'air de l'écouter, suspendue à ses lèvres. Ah … l'amour … Ryan et Esposito, debout à côté d'eux, semblaient très concentrés sur la théorie, sûrement fantasque, que Monsieur Castle était probablement en train de leur expliciter. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, le plus sérieusement du monde, quand ils la virent approcher.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine, firent-ils tous quasiment d'une seule voix.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, face à leurs visages étrangement angéliques, attentifs, aimables. Certes, ils étaient toujours agréables et polis avec elle, mais ce matin, elle les trouva étonnamment avenants.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle de son ton sec habituel. Alors, lieutenant Beckett, l'affaire O'Connell, on en est où ?

Beckett lui expliqua les dernières avancées de l'enquête, tandis qu'Esposito et Ryan complétaient les dires de leur collègue. Mais tout en l'écoutant, pour elle ne sait quelle raison, ses yeux furent attirés vers le sol, et les pieds des lieutenants Ryan et Esposito. Son visage se ferma de stupeur.

Castle et Beckett s'efforcèrent de ne pas se regarder, pour que l'amusement de l'un ne nourrisse pas celui de l'autre, et qu'ils n'éclatent pas de rire. C'était l'aspect le plus dur de leur plan tordu. Ne pas rire. A aucun moment. Ils voyaient les visages innocents d'Esposito et Ryan rester concentrés, tandis que celui de Gates s'était figé. Finie l'esquisse de sourire matinale, finie la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. Elle devait bouillir intérieurement. Les gars virent qu'elle avait vu ce qu'elle devait voir, et interrompirent leur flot de paroles. Elle releva la tête vers eux, et les fusilla de son regard terrifiant. Ce regard capable de vous transformer en statue de glace.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous portez des tongs ? leur lança-t-elle sèchement.

\- Oui, répondirent simplement les gars, en fixant leurs pieds.

Ils prirent tous deux une longue inspiration, et refoulèrent, non sans difficulté, le rire qui tentait de sortir de leurs bouches. Masquer à tout prix l'amusement que déclenchait en eux la stupéfaction de Gates.

\- J'écoute ! s'exclama-t-elle avec autorité.

\- Eh bien, vous savez, ces chaussures de sécurité qu'ils veulent qu'on porte quand on est en intervention ? commença Ryan.

\- Eh bien quel est le problème ?

\- Elles donnent des ampoules. Alors …, répondit Esposito.

Gates scruta, interdite, leurs pieds et les pansements qui ornaient leurs talons et le côté de leurs petits orteils.

\- Allez mettre des chaussettes et des chaussures. Immédiatement. Vous vous croyez à la plage ?! s'écria-t-elle, complètement atterrée.

\- Non, mais …, balbutia Ryan.

\- Hors de ma vue !

Les gars prirent leur air terrifié, et filèrent, faisant claquer leurs tongs sous chacun de leurs pas, non sans un plaisir jubilatoire. Gates jeta un regard menaçant à Beckett et Castle, qui avaient esquissé un léger sourire, tout en gardant leur air placide. Désormais agacée pour la journée, elle demanda à Beckett des informations supplémentaires sur l'affaire, avant de tourner les talons, et de filer vers son bureau. Beckett et Castle attendirent qu'elle soit hors de vue pour éclater de rire, et se taper dans la main, en signe de victoire. Mission numéro un accomplie. Ils s'attendaient d'un instant à l'autre à entendre de nouveau la voix furieuse du Capitaine.

Gates rejoignit son bureau et s'installa devant son ordinateur, tentant de maîtriser son agacement. Elle devait déjà supporter les idées farfelues, et le grain de folie que Monsieur Castle apportait dans son commissariat, alors si maintenant ses lieutenants s'y mettaient, elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Venir en tongs au commissariat. Non mais sérieusement. Elle soupira, tout en se penchant vers son ordinateur. Elle cherchait à cliquer sur un dossier, quand elle réalisa avec stupeur que tout son écran d'accueil était inversé. Les icônes étaient tête en bas, et tous les textes étaient écrits à l'envers. Elle avait dû appuyer sur une touche par inadvertance. Elle pesta toute seule devant cet écran inutilisable, et tapota sur son clavier pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, tentant de décrypter les textes inversés au point de se tordre le cou, pour comprendre comment rétablir son écran d'origine. Elle perdait patience, et décida d'aller humblement demander de l'aide à un spécialiste clavier et souris, habitué à les manipuler. Elle retrouva ses hommes en pleine réflexion devant le tableau blanc. Comme la première fois, ils se turent et la regardèrent avec bienveillance. Ses yeux fixèrent les pieds d'Esposito et Ryan, contente de constater qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur apparence habituelle. Elle ne laissa néanmoins pas paraître la moindre parcelle de satisfaction, et avait conservé son air agacé. Tous savaient pertinemment pourquoi son désagrément n'était pas retombé. Il avait suffi aux gars de quelques secondes quand ils étaient allés se chausser décemment pour mettre sens dessus dessous l'écran du Capitaine.

\- Monsieur Castle, vous vous y connaissez en ordinateur ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Oui, un petit peu, répondit-il gentiment.

\- Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-elle en repartant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en direction de son bureau.

Castle la suivit, se retournant une fraction de seconde en direction de ses amis qui riaient déjà, pour leur adresser une petite mimique mêlant excitation et amusement. Il était ravi d'amener Gates à réclamer ses services. Elle lui montra l'écran de son ordinateur, et d'un air très sérieux, il s'attela à faire semblant de chercher une solution, penché au-dessus du clavier. Il finit par lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir, prétextant que cela pouvait prendre un peu de temps. Elle accepta en soupirant, et Castle jubila de se retrouver assis dans le fauteuil du Capitaine Gates. Rien que pour ça il bénissait son anniversaire. Le fauteuil du Capitaine Gates ! Il aurait pu résoudre le problème en une seconde. Une simple combinaison de touches suffisait, mais il s'amusa à faire durer le plaisir, et à entendre Gates fulminer dans son dos. Quand enfin il se décida à rétablir l'image à l'écran dans le sens adéquat, Gates émit un soupir de soulagement, et le remercia sincèrement pour son aide. Gates qui le remerciait ! Quelle satisfaction ! Il n'en rajouta pas trop, et se contenta de sourire d'un air ravi. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour agacer Gates. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant, et détestait cet air ravi qui lui rappelait combien Monsieur Castle s'estimait indispensable ici.

Leur plan avait démarré en fanfare. Le Capitaine Gates était déjà passablement énervée par les deux premiers événements de sa journée. Ils avaient donc prévu un peu de relâchement au cours de la matinée, et s'éclipsèrent tous les quatre du commissariat. Ils avaient aussi du travail, et anniversaire du chef ou pas, il fallait bien que cette enquête avance.

Mais pour Gates, le reste de la matinée n'eut rien d'une partie de plaisir. Elle passa pourtant le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans son bureau, mais quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, elle était dans un état de rage phénoménal. Elle avait reçu une bonne quinzaine d'appels ce matin, sur la ligne directe de son bureau. Tous pour la même chose. Des gens, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, voulaient à tout prix lui acheter la Ford Mustang qu'elle bradait à deux cent dollars pour s'en débarrasser sur eBay. Au premier appel, elle s'était étonnée, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Au second appel, elle avait commencé à s'énerver. Au troisième appel, elle avait furieusement envoyé paître son interlocuteur. Mais les appels s'étaient enchaînés, intensifiant la rage qui bouillait en elle. Toutes les cinq minutes, elle était interrompue par l'appel d'un importun. Toutes les cinq minutes, elle devait réexpliquer la même chose. Il s'agissait d'une erreur. Elle n'avait pas de voiture à vendre, et encore moins pour deux cent dollars. N'en pouvant plus, elle raccrochait maintenant au nez des interlocuteurs, sans prendre la peine de discuter. C'est comme ça, que par inadvertance, elle raccrocha à trois reprises au nez de Monsieur le Maire, croyant encore à des appels d'un fana d'automobile. Il finit par l'appeler sur son téléphone personnel, lui-même maintenant agacé, et elle dût se faire toute chose pour s'excuser. Une des pires hontes de sa vie. Elle maudissait cette journée, et se demandait si un petit plaisantin ne s'était pas amusé à donner le numéro de son bureau dans une annonce eBay. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une erreur de frappe d'un réel vendeur de voiture, mais peut-être s'agissait-il aussi d'une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie. Il n'y avait qu'une personne ici capable d'une telle perfidie. Une seule personne qui aimait à titiller ses nerfs. Castle.

Elle se rua hors de son bureau pour trouver Castle et Beckett dans la salle de repos en train de déjeuner sur le pouce, au milieu d'une tonne de dossiers.

\- Oh, Capitaine, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? lança joyeusement Castle, volontairement provocateur.

Il savait parfaitement à quel stade d'énervement en était le Capitaine. Si tout avait fonctionné comme prévu, elle avait dû recevoir quelques appels agaçants au cours de la matinée. Ils avaient anticipé l'éventuel échec de l'opération eBay, n'ayant aucune garantie que de réels inconnus appelleraient pour la Ford Mustang, en faisant téléphoner deux ou trois officiers en uniforme.

\- Monsieur Castle, si vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ça, vous allez me le payer très cher, commença Gates.

Castle la regarda, feignant l'étonnement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Capitaine ? demanda gentiment Kate, jouant la compassion.

\- Il se trouve que je suis harcelée de coups de téléphone depuis ce matin pour une Ford Mustang que je vends sur eBay, expliqua sèchement Gates.

\- Vous avez une Ford Mustang Capitaine ?! Waouh ! Trop cool ! s'exclama Castle, débordant d'enthousiasme.

Elle le fusillait du regard. D'ordinaire, il se serait figé, mais aujourd'hui, il prit sur lui. Il fallait subir les foudres de Gates. C'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Vous la vendez combien ? reprit-il, jouant les innocents. Ça peut m'intéresser …

\- Je n'ai pas de Ford Mustang à vendre ! s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Beckett et Castle sursautèrent et se figèrent de peur. Un frisson les parcourut. Elle était effroyable quand elle était en colère. Castle croisa le regard de Beckett, et y lut cette petite lueur qui était là comme pour lui rappeler que si les choses tournaient mal, elle allait l'étrangler. Ou lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Selon son humeur du moment.

\- Par contre, un petit plaisantin s'est amusé à mettre mon numéro sur cette annonce. Vous, Monsieur Castle, je suppose !

\- Moi ? Mais …, balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi ça me retombe toujours dessus …

Tel un gamin, il prit un air renfrogné et boudeur.

\- Je vais mener l'enquête et si …

\- Mener l'enquête ? s'étonna Castle.

\- Figurez-vous que je suis flic, Monsieur Castle ! J'ai des moyens vous savez. J'en ai fait parler des durs à cuire, et bien plus futé que vous ne l'êtes.

Castle s'abstint de répondre. Il fallait s'en tenir au plan, et ne pas trop laisser les choses s'envenimer. Gates était déjà dans un état plutôt effrayant. Il se demandait comment elle allait finir la journée.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt d'être derrière cette affaire, Castle …., lâcha-t-elle d'un ton menaçant avant de disparaître.

Il se tourna vers Kate, un sourire ravi sur le visage, et leva la main pour taper dans la sienne en signe de victoire. Mais Kate le regarda, sans répondre à son geste, l'air agacée et soucieuse.

\- On va trop loin, Castle, lâcha-t-elle, craignant que la situation ne leur échappe.

\- Mais non … c'est rien ! Elle va s'en remettre, la rassura-t-il.

\- Il faut retirer l'annonce, il faut au moins que les appels cessent cet après-midi. Elle va péter les plombs sinon.

\- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu énervée comme ça, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si efficace …, sourit-il.

\- Oui, et bien il faut calmer le jeu jusqu'à la mission suivante.

\- Mission Tiger … trop cool … ton idée en plus ! lança-t-il gaiment, tout excité par la tournure que prenait cette journée.

\- Je crois que je n'étais pas consciente de mes actes quand j'ai eu cette idée, soupira-t-elle.

\- Si au contraire, tu es un génie … presque au niveau du maître que je suis ! lança-t-il en riant.

C'est aux alentours de quatorze heures qu'ils purent assister à la concrétisation de l'idée délirante, mais néanmoins ingénieuse de Kate. Tous les quatre faisaient face au tableau blanc, qui leur servait de prétexte pour rester dans les parages, et se réjouir des réactions de Gates. L'affaire était presque bouclée. Il leur restait à interroger le suspect qui patientait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais cela serait une formalité, tant ils avaient une preuve irréfutable à son encontre. Ils faisaient donc mine de réfléchir très sérieusement devant leur tableau fétiche, tout en observant l'officier Karpowski, leur complice du jour, se présenter à la porte du bureau de Gates, le post-it diabolique en main.

\- Capitaine Gates, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais avez-vous coupé la ligne de votre bureau ? On n'arrive plus à vous transmettre les appels et …

\- Oui. C'est coupé, lâcha sèchement Gates. Pourquoi ? Qui cherche à me joindre ? Si c'est pour une Ford Mustang …

\- Une Ford Mustang ? Non, Capitaine. C'est M. Jake Lion, du bureau du sheriff de Newark en Pennsylvanie, qui a une affaire en cours qui pourrait avoir un lien avec notre district. Il a dit que c'était urgent, et il faudrait que vous le rappeliez au plus vite, fit-elle en lui tendant le bout de papier rose.

\- Très bien. Merci, répondit Gates en scrutant le nom et le numéro de téléphone griffonnés sur le post-it.

Karpowski se hâta de sortir du bureau, passa devant eux à toute vitesse, levant simplement un pouce victorieux en leur direction, avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur, trop pressée de sauver sa peau. Il faudrait sans doute qu'elle éviter de croiser le Capitaine Gates pendant quelques jours. Voire quelques semaines.

Gates composa le numéro indiqué, et patienta.

\- Allo ? fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Elle s'étonna qu'on lui réponde avec une telle simplicité au bureau du shérif de Newark, mais poursuivit.

\- Bonjour, Madame. Monsieur Lion a appelé. Il souhaitait me parler.

\- Monsieur Lion est en train de …. déjeuner, répondit la femme, de la malice dans la voix.

\- Pourriez-vous me le passer ? C'est urgent apparemment, continua Gates, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde du piège.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, le repas de Monsieur Lion, c'est sacré. Antilope au menu aujourd'hui.

\- Antilope ?

\- Oui, Madame, vous êtes au Zoo du Bronx.

\- Le zoo ?! s'exclama Gates, sentant la rage s'emparer de nouveau d'elle.

Elle s'excusa et raccrocha. Ce qu'ils entendirent ensuite les ravit, tout en les stupéfiant de nouveau.

\- Karpowsky ! hurla Gates en se ruant hors de son bureau.

Ils la virent traverser le couloir en flèche, jeter un œil furieux vers eux, alors qu'ils feignaient de discuter le plus paisiblement du monde. Effrayés, ils la regardèrent disparaître dans les couloirs en quête de l'officier Karpowsky, qui aurait mieux fait de prendre quelques jours de congés. Ils éclatèrent de rire, en échangeant des tapes dans les mains, tout contents que leur petit manège se déroule aussi bien.

\- Elle est folle de rage …, constata Kate, de plus en plus soucieuse.

\- J'espère que Karpowsky a réussi à fuir … sinon on risque de retrouver son cadavre prochainement, plaisanta Esposito.

\- Je crois que le Lion l'a achevée ! rigola Castle. Trop génial !

\- Quand elle va savoir, on va se faire tuer …, fit Ryan, mort d'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, elle va nous trucider sur place, ajouta Esposito, un peu craintif lui aussi finalement.

\- Oh ! Bande de trouillards ! leur lança Castle. Vous n'allez pas vous dégonfler maintenant !

\- Elle est si …. terrifiante, reprit Kate.

\- Elle pourrait tuer un lion à mains nues, ajouta Ryan, songeur.

\- Faites-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer, tenta de les rassurer Castle.

Tous les trois le dévisageaient d'un air un peu menaçant. Lui-même commençait à se dire qu'ils avaient peut-être sous-estimé la fureur dont était capable le Capitaine Gates. Ils étaient en train de lui pourrir sa journée d'anniversaire. C'était pour la bonne cause. Mais il allait falloir que le final soit à la hauteur, sinon lui allait vivre le reste de sa vie sous le coup d'une injonction d'éloignement. Quant à Beckett et les gars, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle était en mesure de leur faire subir pour les punir de cette joyeuse insurrection.

Beckett et Castle rejoignirent la salle d'interrogatoire pour s'occuper de leur suspect, tandis que les gars observaient derrière la vitre sans tain. Il fallait se faire discrets et sérieux quelques heures. C'était de toute façon au tour de Lanie d'entrer en scène. Et là, tout pouvait virer au drame. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse preuve d'un sang-froid redoutable. La première étape de la mission de Lanie était déjà complexe. Il fallait convaincre le Capitaine Gates de venir à la morgue. Cela lui arrivait parfois de s'y déplacer, pour certaines affaires, mais c'était rarissime. Non pas que Gates redoute la vue des cadavres, mais son travail de Capitaine n'impliquait normalement pas de rendre visite aux cadavres. Lanie, ayant été informée de la fureur de Gates, redoutait un peu de passer à l'acte. Mais elle s'était engagée à le faire. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, sinon elle n'en finirait plus d'entendre ses amis la railler sur sa couardise. Et puis Javi lui avait promis de tels délices qu'elle en était déjà toute émoustillée. Elle se saisit du téléphone, et appela Gates. Elle adopta un ton très professionnel, si bien que le Capitaine ne se douta pas une seule seconde que Lanie pouvait se jouer d'elle. Elle avait dans sa morgue un cadavre qui lui avait rappelé une vieille affaire sur laquelle Victoria Gates avait travaillé quand elle n'était que Lieutenant. C'est en entrant la typologie des blessures dans la base de données qu'elle avait vu le parallèle s'établir avec un cas déjà fiché depuis quinze ans. Elle voulait que le Capitaine vienne regarder ça d'elle-même. Gates avait eu l'air étonnée, mais avait accepté. Finalement, mentir au Capitaine s'était révélé plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Dans l'attente de son arrivée, elle se concentra sur l'autopsie en cours, révisant dans sa tête la suite du plan. Gates se présenta enfin à la morgue. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une boule de nerfs. Le visage fermé, pire encore que d'habitude, elle faisait froid dans le dos. Et pourtant, Lanie était habituée au froid qui régnait sur son lieu de travail. Tout en développant un peu les raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait fait venir, Lanie conduisit Gates vers la pièce où se trouvaient les tiroirs réfrigérés où étaient rangés les cadavres, avant ou après les autopsies. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux, et Lanie ouvrit un tiroir, se trompant volontairement. Elle souleva le drap, constata que ce n'était pas le cadavre qui l'intéressait.

\- Mince, je n'ai plus le numéro du casier en tête. Désolée, je reviens.

Gates maugréa en soupirant, la regardant quitter la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, elle entendit la porte de la pièce frigorifiée claquée brusquement. Prise de panique, elle essaya instantanément de l'ouvrir, mais ce type de porte ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur. Elle tenta de garder son calme. Le Dr Parish allait revenir d'ici peu de toute façon. Mais l'attente se prolongea, et elle commença à sentir le froid la gagner. Lanie patientait derrière la porte, à la fois toute contente d'avoir réussi sa mission, et angoissée de découvrir la tête de Gates quand elle la délivrerait de sa prison gelée. Le plan prévoyait d'attendre cinq minutes. Tous avaient estimé que c'était suffisamment long pour que Gates s'impatiente, et pas trop long non plus pour qu'elle panique et se sente mal. Retrouver le corps congelé du Capitaine du 12ème District aurait pu faire mauvais effet. Derrière la porte, Lanie scrutait les minutes qui défilaient sur son téléphone. Passé l'excitation d'avoir réussi sa mission, elle était maintenant presque tétanisée de faire subir ce petit supplice à Gates.

Dès qu'elle entendit la voix du Capitaine crier son nom depuis l'intérieur, au bout d'environ trois minutes, elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte, prenant un air désolé, maudissant les fichus courants d'air qui soufflaient toujours dans les couloirs de la morgue. Le Capitaine, qui ne connaissait pas assez bien Lanie, pour douter de son honnêteté, accepta ses excuses. Elle fit bonne figure, mais les sourcils qu'elle fronça pendant toute leur discussion, et son visage complètement fermé, ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Pour le reste, Lanie lui montra un cadavre qui bien évidemment se révéla au final n'avoir rien à voir avec sa lointaine affaire.

Quand elle rejoignit son bureau vers dix-huit heures, Gates commençait à se demander ce qu'elle avait pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter une journée d'anniversaire aussi désastreuse. A croire que tout le poste, voire même tout l'univers, s'était ligué contre elle pour rendre ce jour détestable. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'avait même plus envie de sortir ce soir. Elle allait rentrer, se faire couler un bon bain, et ce serait tout. Assise à son bureau, elle remplissait nerveusement divers documents, se dépêchant de finir sa paperasse pour fuir ce commissariat de malheur. Demain serait un jour meilleur. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des petits rires et des chuchotements dans le couloir. Se demandant ce qui se tramait encore, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour découvrir à stupeur le lieutenant Beckett et son maudit écrivain tendrement enlacés en train de s'embrasser goulûment à quelques mètres de son bureau. Un jour ordinaire, une telle scène d'intimité sous son nez l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle aurait pu bondir dans le couloir, et leur passer d'emblée un savon, mais elle se contenta de rentrer dans son bureau, en claquant la porte. Tout le monde perdait donc la tête ici. Ou tout le monde voulait la rendre dingue. Et s'ils étaient tous en train de se jouer d'elle ? Ce n'était pas dans le style du lieutenant Beckett d'embrasser fougueusement Castle en plein commissariat. L'idée saugrenue devait émaner de lui, sans aucun doute. C'était une ultime provocation qui ne visait qu'à l'énerver plus encore. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Pas aujourd'hui, mais quand elle aurait résolu cette histoire de Ford Mustang, elle ferait la peau à cet écrivain de malheur.

Dans le couloir, Rick continuait de dévorer la bouche de sa muse avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. Elle s'arracha à l'assaut de ses lèvres et de sa langue, à regret malgré tout.

\- Castle … c'est bon, elle est partie, sourit-elle, alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte.

\- Hum …, mais pour une fois que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser au poste …, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? s'étonna Kate.

\- Elle a dû halluciner pourtant, fit remarquer Castle.

\- Elle a dû se dire que j'étais tombée sur la tête, oui.

\- Ou alors elle a compris quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Allons, finir en beauté !

Cette journée désastreuse touchait à sa fin. Elle avait pouvoir s'extirper d'ici, et peut-être savourer enfin son anniversaire, si elle parvenait à passer outre cet énervement qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Elle chercha son manteau qui aurait dû se trouver accroché à sa place habituelle, mais ne le trouvant pas, elle pesta de nouveau face à cette énième déconvenue. Elle quitta son bureau, passa à côté des postes de travail apparemment désertés par ses hommes. Où pouvaient-ils être encore passés ? Leur journée à eux n'était pas finie. Demain matin, dès la première heure, elle convoquerait ce beau petit monde pour mettre les points sur les i. Elle ne savait pas qui avait fait quoi aujourd'hui, qui était à l'origine de quelle mauvaise blague, mais elle savait que quelque chose de pas très clair s'était tramé toute la journée. Et ces quatre-là avaient eu l'air bien trop innocents pour l'être réellement. En parcourant l'étage, pestant après tout le monde pour son manteau disparu, elle finit par l'apercevoir posé sur une chaise au fond de la salle de réunion. Jamais elle ne l'avait laissé là-bas. Encore une petite plaisanterie pénible destinée à ternir sa journée.

Elle entra, traversa la salle, et subitement la lumière s'éteignit plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Gates était déjà en train de maudire intérieurement celui qui s'amusait avec elle, quand elle entendit la voix d'Esposito qui semblait provenir de l'entrée de la pièce. Elle se figea, ne voyant rien dans la pénombre.

\- Capitaine, aujourd'hui, c'est votre journée, commença-t-il d'un ton solennel.

\- C'était donc ça. Ils savaient, par Dieu sait quel miracle, que c'était son anniversaire, et ils avaient joué à la rendre folle de rage.

\- Lieutenant Esposito, rallumez cette lumière, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus exaspérée que réellement furieuse.

Elle tenta de tâtonner autour d'elle sur les chaises, mais buta dans la table, ce qui lui arracha un juron sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- On tenait à rendre cette journée particulière pour vous, continua Ryan, sans tenir compte des maugréements de Gates.

\- Alors on l'a fait à notre façon, sûrement maladroite, dérangeante, exaspérante, enchaîna la voix cordiale de Beckett.

Elle soupira, cessant de s'agiter, décidée à les laisser parler jusqu'au bout, puisqu'ils avaient l'air d'être tous là, tapis dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas user de son regard furieux, ni non plus, hurler après eux. Elle se demandait si c'était là le clou du spectacle, et ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour achever de la faire tourner en bourrique.

\- On a fait ce qu'on fait de mieux finalement, à part résoudre des crimes : vous agacer, poursuivit Castle.

Monsieur Castle. Bien évidemment. Il devait être à l'origine de toute cette mascarade. Il s'était bien moqué d'elle.

\- Un condensé d'idées farfelues, dont Castle n'a pas eu le monopole, continua Lanie, comme s'ils avaient anticipé les réactions de Gates.

\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup ri, mais nous oui. Vous vous en doutez, fit Ryan.

Evidemment, ils avaient dû bien s'amuser, elle n'en doutait pas, à la voir rager nerveusement toute la journée. La lumière se ralluma. Gates écarquilla les yeux, pour, sidérée, constater qu'ils étaient tous là, alignés en rang d'oignon devant la porte. Sur le moment, elle était tout bonnement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tant elle était stupéfaite que ces cinq-là avouent fièrement leurs méfaits.

Ils observèrent ses réactions. Même s'ils affichaient un air sûr d'eux, et avaient longuement révisé leur discours, ils n'en menaient pas large. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore assez bien Gates pour ne pas redouter ses châtiments. Ils la savaient sensible, et avaient déjà eu un aperçu du grand cœur, qu'elle dissimulait sous ses airs sévères et autoritaires. Mais les plaisanteries de Castle l'agaçaient habituellement. Alors avait-elle assez d'humour pour apprécier leur geste ? Assez de sensibilité pour être touchée par ce qu'ils avaient encore à dire ?

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Castle enchaîna aussitôt.

\- « Qui aime bien, châtie bien' », c'est ce qu'on a coutume de dire, reprit-il, avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas le sourire ravi et fier de lui qu'il pouvait avoir parfois, c'était un vrai sourire généreux, plein de sympathie. Tous souriaient, avec une sincérité qui la toucha, même si pour l'instant, elle continuait de les fusiller un à un du regard. Elle repensait aux châtiments qu'il lui avait infligés toute la journée. Les choses avaient commencé en douceur avec les tongs d'Esposito et Ryan. Puis il y avait eu, certainement, l'inversion de son écran d'ordinateur. Monsieur Lion et l'appel au zoo. Ces appels incessants toute la matinée pour la Ford Mustang, qui l'avaient mis hors d'elle. Et puis elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière de la pièce réfrigérée de la morgue. Le baiser enflammé de Beckett et Castle ensuite. Si effectivement leurs châtiments étaient proportionnels à leur affection, ils devaient vraiment l'apprécier.

\- On aurait pu vous offrir un bouquet de fleurs …, mais on a laissé le privilège à votre mari, continua Esposito.

\- Ou une boîte de chocolats …, mais ça fait grossir, ajouta Lanie.

\- Ou une carte qui joue un de ces musiques criardes …, mais c'est ringard, poursuivit Beckett.

\- On aurait pu vous offrir tous les cadeaux du monde, conclut Ryan, mais on a choisi quelque chose à la mesure de l'affection qu'on vous porte.

\- Acceptez simplement ce muffin à la myrtille, sourit Esposito, en sortant de derrière son dos le petit gâteau surmonté d'une simple bougie, dont la petite flamme vacillait. On sait tous que vous en raffolez.

Elle s'approcha enfin d'eux, et sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas l'esquisse d'un sourire. Non, un sourire franc, qui reflétait la réelle émotion qu'elle ressentait à cet instant-là. Comme si tout l'énervement accumulé au cours de la journée retombait d'un seul coup, elle souriait, touchée par leur attention. Sans rien dire pourtant, elle attrapa le petit gâteau que lui tendait Esposito, et s'apprêta à souffler.

\- Attendez, Capitaine ! lui lança Castle, la coupant dans son élan.

\- Quoi encore, Monsieur Castle ? fit-elle, reprenant son air sévère le temps d'une seconde, histoire de ne pas se laisser trop gagner par l'émotion.

\- Encore ces quelques mots, répondit-il.

\- Ce sont les bons capitaines qui font les bons soldats, déclara Beckett, en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Et si parfois, les soldats, un peu trublions, se jouent de vous, c'est juste pour se réjouir, comme maintenant, de voir un sourire éclairé le visage de leur Capitaine, ajouta Ryan.

Elle souriait de nouveau, effectivement. C'était la première fois que ses hommes lui témoignaient une telle reconnaissance, et une telle affection. Elle n'était pas là pour être aimée d'eux, mais pour les commander, pour diriger ce commissariat et que les choses filent droit. Avec ces quelques mots, ils reconnaissaient toute sa légitimité, ses compétences, son efficacité. Mais ce guet-apens sympathique, ce petit muffin à la myrtille, ces châtiments incessants toute la journée, reflétaient leur affection. Elles savaient qu'ils la respectaient et l'appréciaient, mais les voir ainsi face à elle lui allait droit au cœur.

\- Alors ne soyez pas trop sévères avec vos soldats auxquels il a parfois fallu une bonne dose de courage pour oser se mutiner ! lança Castle.

Son sourire s'élargit encore, ne doutant pas une seconde, que certains avaient dû frémir à l'avance. Et puis son sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup.

\- En parlant de mutinerie. Demain, huit heures, tous les cinq dans mon bureau. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Leurs sourires disparurent aussitôt. Ils pensaient avoir réussi à la toucher.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes ! Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Non ? leur lança-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Gates était joueuse elle-aussi. Ils éclatèrent de rire, comprenant à cet instant qu'elle se montrerait certainement clémente à leur égard.

\- Je peux souffler maintenant ? Parce que si ça continue, c'est un muffin à la bougie dont je vais devoir me régaler.

\- Attendez ! lança Castle. Il manque encore une chose.

Elle soupira. Ils se passèrent les uns les autres un bras autour de la taille, puis Castle compta jusqu'à trois, et tous entonnèrent joyeusement en chœur :

\- Happy Birthday to you … Happy Birthday to you, … Happy Birthday to you, Captain …. Happy Birthday to you …

Emportée par la ferveur de leur chanson, et la vision de la franche camaraderie qui unissait ses hommes, elle souffla la bougie qui trônait sur le petit muffin. Ils applaudirent en riant joyeusement, ravis que leur plan donne lieu à un de ces moments magiques, mêlé d'émotion et d'amitié sincère, qui resterait gravé au fond du cœur de leur Capitaine.


End file.
